KAISOO
by Mon Angel
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita tentang Kai dan Kyungsoo. GS/AU/DLDR


**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo, Bahasa Campuran, AU  
**

 **.**

 **2016** © **kenlee1412  
**

 **Proudly Present**

 **KAISOO  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: It's just a drabble about Kaisoo (Kai and Kyungsoo). Reminder thit is Genderswitch for Kyungsoo or another uke. The story belongs to me. If you don't like this story bcs GS, pairing or etc just leave this page. Anything to ask? Just text me on PM. Thank you -xoxo-**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Halo perkenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswi jurusan ekonomi universitas Hankuk. Saat ini aku sedang berada di mobil kekasihku. Kami sedang berkencan setelah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Kekasihku kim Jongin mahasiswa jurusan arsitek di universitas Korea. Kami baru menjalin hubungan hampir satu tahun. Terbilang masih baru bukan? Saat ini Kai-nama panggilan Kim Jongin-berada di tingkat akhir sama denganku. Pertemuan pertama kami tidak ada yg berkesan. Aku yang cenderung pemalu dengan orang asing dan Kai sendiri merupakan pribadi yang cukup cuek. Lalu bagaimana bisa kami menjadi kekasih? Heuum ceritanya panjang. Mungkin jika respon kalian bagus lain kali aku ceritakan di chapter selanjutnya. /plak/.

Sebelumnya sudah kukatakan belum jika kami baru bertemu sekali ini dalam 3 minggu terakhir? Biasanya ketika akhir pekan Kai selalu mengajakku untuk berkencan walaupun hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman atau hanya makan malam bersama. Bukan dinner romantis, hanya makan di restoran biasa sambil mengobrol tentang kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi itu cukup menyenangkan bagiku karena saat itu aku benar-benar merasa dekat dengan sosok Kai. Bagaimana ketika Kai merespon ceritaku, bagaimana cara Kai memberiku saran, atau bagaimana Kai bercerita mengenai harinya yang melelahkan. Aku benar-benar tak pernah melewatkan semua ekspresi yang Kai keluarkan mengingat Kai adalah pribadi yang cuek.

Dan kali ini setelah aku tidak tahan karena hampir 3 minggu tidak bertemu yang berujung aku melakukan panggilan video ke Kai kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menggumamkan kata rindu berulang kali, akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan kami berkencan juga. Asal kalian tau sebelumnya sudah berulang kali aku mengajak Kai untuk berkencan namun selalu ditolak dengan alasan yg bermacam-macam. Gambar belum selesai lah, lelah memikirkan tugas lah, sedang fokus dengan desain lah bahkan pernah hampir satu minggu Kai tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Dengan kondisi kampus yang berbeda dan jadwalku yang padat membuatku uring-uringan karena tidak mendapat kabar darinya. Dan setelah seminggu tak ada kabar Kai mengirim pesan padaku seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Haah ternyata dia seminggu sebelumnya sedang bersemedi di kamar apartementnya mengerjakan desain gedung dari dosennya.

Terkadang aku benci ketika Kai hanya diam dikamar berhari-hari sibuk dengan gambar, desain dan lain-lain tanpa memikirkan kesehatannya. Pernah suatu kali tidak sengaja Kai menceritakan padaku waktu menyelesaikan proyek dari dosennya selama 5 hari dan hanya makan 5 kali. Alhasil aku marah padanya sehari penuh. Aku heran bagaimana bisa dia berfikir dengan perut yang diisi makanan satu kali sehari? Aku saja yang sehabis membuat laporan atau menghitung laporan keuangan selama 3 jam saja sudah kelaparan. Namun Kai berkata 'inspirasi jika sudah datang jangan sampai dipotong walaupun dengan makan, karena jika sudah dipotong tidak akan datang lagi.' Setelah dia mengatakan hal tersebut didepanku, aku mendiaminya selama 2 hari dan berakhir permintaan maaf darinya dengan janji akan menjaga pola hidupnya.

Ngomong-ngomong ceritaku sudah ngelantur kemana-mana. Haah efek bingung karena saat ini aku yang mengajak bertemu tapi aku tidak ada ide ingin pergi kemana. Kalau sampai Kai tau aku merengek ingin bertemu dan berkencan tapi tidak tau tujuan bisa diamuk 7 hari 7 malam aku. Tapi aku benar-benar hanya ingin bertemu secara langsung dengan kekasihku ini. Aku kan rindu karena 3 minggu tidak bertemu, wajar saja kan? Tapi mana mungkin aku berkata seperti itu yang ada aku dibilang kekanakan olehnya. Dasar Kim Jongin menyebalkan.

"Kau mengajakku berkencan untuk mengataiku menyebalkan, huh?" Aku menoleh cepat pada Kai yang sedang melirikku tajam.

Hah? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Aku rasa tadi aku hanya berkata dalam hati, "Kapan aku mengatakan kau menyebalkan?"

"Tadi. Dengan jelas. Dasar Kim Jongin menyebalkan. Aku tidak tuli sayang." Ucapnya lagi tanpa melirikku.

DO KYUNGSOO POV END

AUTHOR POV

Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar pernyataan Kai. Dia pikir dia tidak mengucapkan secara lantang tapi tanpa sadar kalimat tersebut memang terucap jelas dari mulutnya sendiri. Oh Do Kyungsoo kau terlalu asik dengan lamunanmu sehingga terbawa suasana.

"Sudah dapat tujuan belum? Aku lelah berputar-putar. Hemat bensin Kyung." Lanjut Kai.

"Aku bingung. Kan aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Balas Kyungsoo lirih.

"Haah kau ini. Kalau hanya sekedar bertemu kan bisa hanya di apartementmu saja. Tidak perlu keluar seperti ini. Lihat kita kebingungan tidak tau arah." Sungut Kai.

"Shireo! Kalau seperti itu nanti kau membawa tugasmu ke apartementku dan berakhir mengabaikanku juga." Sungut Kyungsoo.

"Yang penting kan bertemu. Kau melihatku." Cuek Kai.

"Iishh. Kau menyebalkan. Kalau tidak rindu bilang saja. Kalau tidak ingin bertemu katakan dari awal."

"Mana bisa aku mengabaikan seseorang yang menelponku kemudian menangis seperti anak umur 5 tahun berkata aku rindu aku rindu berulang kali?" ucap Kai tak mau kalah.

"Abaikan saja. Itu kan keahlianmu." Sungut Kyungsoo sambil membuang muka ke jendela. Sungguh Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis mendengar Kai berkata seperti itu.

Kai menghela nafas dan mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut, "Baiklah baiklah. Aku minta maaf ya. Jangan menangis lagi. Siapa bilang aku tidak rindu padamu? Aku merindukanmu sangat. Tapi kan kau tau bagaimana tugasku? Yasudah bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

"Jjajangmyeon."

"Eh? Aahh cantikku ingin makan jjajangmyeon? Oke baiklah kita ketempat biasa." Ucap Kai sambil mengarahkan mobilnya ke kedai jjajangmyeon yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

Setelah mobil terparkir sempurna di depan kedai, Kyungsoo bergegas turun meninggalkan Kai yang masih di dalam mobil. Memasuki kedai dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya. Kai yang melihat hal tersebut hanya berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyusul kekasihnya memasuki kedai. Kai melihat Kyungsoo sedang berbincang dengan kasir kedai sambil memesan makanan mereka. Mereka termasuk pelanggan tetap kedai ini jadi banyak dari karyawan kedai mengenal Kai maupun Kyungsoo. Kai melambaikan tangan pada petugas kasir dan langsung menuju tempat duduk di pojok seperti biasa. Tak lama Kyungsoo datang dan duduk di depannya namun masih berlagak mengacuhkannya. Kai memandang Kyungsoo sejenak lalu mengendikkan bahunya dan lebih memilih bermain bersama handphonenya.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Kai menyimpan handphonenya di saku dan bersiap untuk makan.

"Oppa kau sudah lama sekali tidak kesini. Kukira kau sudah tidak ingat kedai ini lagi." Kata pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Oh mian Hye Sun-ah oppa sedang banyak tugas jadi tidak sempat mampir. Tidak mungkin oppa lupa ini kan kedai favorite kami untuk kencan." Jawab Kai sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk makan menghiraukan obrolan Kai.

"Oh iya kau tau oppa? Minggu kemarin Kyungsoo eonni datang sendiri kesini. Mukanya lesu sekali. Kukira kalian sedang bertengkar atau putus soalnya Kyungsoo eonni makan dengan sesekali menggumamkan kalimat 'Kaiyaa bogoshiposo' sambil menghela nafas berkali-kali." Ledek Hye Sun si pelayan yang mengantar makanan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Uhuk" Kyungsoo tersedak mendengar ucapan Hye Sun. Kyungsoo melirik Kai yang sedang tersenyum mengejek padanya. Ugh benar-benar Hye Sun sukses membuatnya malu.

"Yak kapan aku seperti itu. Jangan mengada-ada Hye Sun-ah. Lebih baik kau bawakan aku satu porsi jjajangmyeon lagi, aku lapar." Kilah Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo eonni. Satu porsi lagi? Kau benar-benar perut karet ya?" Ledek Hye Sun.

"Yak!" Sungut Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pinggang Hye Sun.

"Aaaaa eonni mian. Baiklah-baiklah satu porsi jjajangmyeon tambahan segera datang. Dasar cerewet. Oppa selamat makan." Hye Sun bergegas pergi setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kai yang disusul teriakan Kyungsoo. Kai hanya tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merah padam gara-gara digoda Hye Sun.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan makannya tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang sedang menatapnya. Dirinya benar-benar malu karena Hye Sun membocorkan hal yang memalukan dihadapan Kai. Kyungsoo yakin nanti Kai pasti akan meledeknya habis-habisan. Dasar Hye Sun!

"Ternyata merindukan seseorang menghabiskan banyak energi ya?" Goda Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo makan dengan lahap.

Kyungsoo kembali mengabaikan ucapan Kai yang meledeknya. Daripada dia salah bicara lebih baik diam. Kai yang jahil lebih menyebalkan daripada Kai yang cuek.

"Makan perlahan Kyung. Jangan terburu-buru nanti tersedak lagi." Ucap Kai sambil membersihkan pinggiran mulut Kyungsoo yang belepotan saus jjajangmyeon.

Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Kai yang selesai membersihkan wajahnya. Kai balas menatap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum manis dan memulai menikmati makanannya. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai merasa saat ini wajahnya mulai panas dan bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengulum senyum dan kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan perlahan.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan mereka kemudian bergegas keluar dan kembali menuju mobil. Sesampainya di dalam mobil Kyungsoo menunduk sambil memainkan jari tangannya. Kai melihat Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahinya heran.

"Kau kenapa? Mulas? Kebanyakan makan sih" tanya Kai setengah mengejek.

Kyungsoo yang tak berniat meladeni ledekan Kai hanya menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja kalau ingin pulang tidak apa-apa. Aku benar-benar tidak ada ide pergi kemana. Lagipula pasti tugasmu masih menumpuk bukan? Jadi aku tidak masalah kalau sekarang kita pulang."

Kai tersenyum sejenak dan mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo, "Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lemah dan memilih melihat keluar jendela. Kyungsoo tidak ingin egois dengan tetap menahan Kai disisinya tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka memiliki tanggung jawab yang harus segera diselesaikan. Lama kelamaan Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur dengan bersandar pada kaca jendela. Efek kekenyangan dan terlalu banyak berfikir membuat Kyungsoo mengantuk. Kai menyadari Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur menepikan mobilnya sejenak dan mengatur tempat duduk Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo nyaman untuk tidur. Lalu Kai kembali melajukan mobilnya di jalan raya.

"Kyungsoo bangun kita sudah sampai." Kai mencoba membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan menepuk pelan pipinya. Kyungsoo melenguh dan mengerjabkan matanya.

"Ugh sudah sampai ya? Baiklah terima kasih untuk hari ini. Selamat malam Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo setengah sadar dan bergegas keluar dari mobil.

"Selamat malam juga sayang." Balas Kai sambil tersenyum jahil melihat Kyungsoo yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dengan sedikit sempoyongan namun ada yang aneh, Kyungsoo merasa angin bertiup sangat kencang saat ini. Dan sialnya Kyungsoo tidak mengenakan jaket. Ketika memutuskan untuk bergegas menuju apartementnya tiba tiba CTAZZZ lampu disekitarnya mati. Kesadaran Kyungsoo datang sepenuhnya dan hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah kilauan air yang menari-nari di depan matanya.

"Woaaahhhhhh." Reflek Kyungsoo. Ternyata saat ini dia sedang berada di pinggir Sungai Han dan sedang menikmati atraksi air mancur jembatan Banpo. Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin membalikkan badan dan memanggil Kai tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah diselimuti oleh jaket kebesaran dan kekasihnya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau norak sekali Kyung." Kekeh Kai di pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan kembali menikmati atraksi tersebut.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu atraksi-pun selesai. Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan heboh ketika atraksi tersebut usai. Tawa Kai berderai melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang begitu heboh. Kai menarik Kyungsoo untuk berjalan mundur perlahan dan berakhir dengan Kai yg duduk bersandar di kap mobil. Sedangkan tubuh Kyungsoo masih bersandar apik di dada bidang Kai. Lampu-lampu disekitar sungai Han juga sudah menyala dan terlihat beberapa orang sedang menikmati waktu bersantai di pinggir sungai. Kyungsoo mengelus tangan Kai lembut yang membuat Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menumpukan dagunya pada kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap langsung dada Kai. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Kai sedang memandang wajahnya dengan teduh. Kyungsoo perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Kai sekilas. Posisi Kai yang sedang duduk memudahkan Kyungsoo untuk menjangkau bibir Kai.

"Terima kasih pertunjukannya. Aku suka." Ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Kau jangan geer dulu Kyung. Yang menyediakan pertunjukan ini pemerintah Korea sendiri jika kau ingin tau. Aku hanya membawamu kesini saja." Ucapan Kai benar-benar merusak suasana romantis yang sengaja Kyungsoo ciptakan.

Kyungsoo tercengang dan sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya sambil memandang Kai kesal, "Baiklah baiklah. Terima kasih karena telah berbaik hati membawaku kesini Tuan Kim yang terhormat."

Kai terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah akan berbalik namun Kai menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dengan kecupan kecupan hangat serta sedikit lumatan lumatan lembut. Setelah dirasa cukup puas merasakan bibir manis Kyungsoo dan sedikit menghangatkan bibir keduanya yg sempat kedinginan, Kai melepaskan ciuman lembut mereka dan memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang menghangat. Rona merah menjalar cantik di kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang menambah kadar kecantikan Kyungsoo di mata Kai.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya dan terpaku pada sepasang mata sayu yang menatapnya tajam. Sedetik kemudian Kai kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan menyatukan kening mereka, "Aku senang kau suka. Sama-sama Nyonya Kim tersayang."

"Namaku masih Do Kyungsoo jika kau lupa Tuan Kim." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan diri bersandar pada dada Kai.

Kai kembali tergelak dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan menaruh dagunya disana. Kyungsoo menyamankan diri dipelukan Kai. Kai menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan kekiri secara perlahan sambil menikmati merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya dalam suasana malam dipinggir sungai Han. Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya tersenyum senang dengan perlakuan Kai malam ini. Sungguh balasan yang setimpal setelah 3 minggu tak bertemu. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berkata jika Kai selalu bersikap romantis seperti ini menunggu 3 minggu untuk bertemupun aku sanggup.

Keesokan paginya Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Kejadian semalam masih terekam jelas di kepalanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk gulingnya. Terkekeh tanpa sebab dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya yang merona di gulingnya. Kyungsoo menangkup pipinya yang menghangat karena teringat ciuman manis Kai semalam. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum kegirangan mengingat kencan yang menyenangkan dari Kai. Mengingat tentang Kai, Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di nakas dan mengeceknya. Tidak ada satupun pesan masuk dari Kai. Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa tapi dia berfikir pukul 7 pagi masih terlalu awal untuk Kai bangun kecuali ada kuliah pagi. Maka Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan selamat pagi pada Kai terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu Kyungsoo bergegas ke kamar mandi karena dia ada kelas jam 9.

Kyungsoo sudah melewati 2 kelas hari ini dan sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dan Kim Jongin masih belum membalas pesannya. Jangankan membalas, membacanya pun tidak. Kyungsoo membereskan bukunya dengan lesu dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau kenapa sih tadi pagi senyum-senyum sendiri sekarang cemberut terus, kau sedih ya kuliah hari ini berakhir?" Celetuk Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Bukan Baek. Kai belum membalas pesanku sejak tadi pagi. Padahal semalam baru saja kami berkencan." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan lesu.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas? Bukankah ketika kau menelponnya kemarin Kai sedang mengerjakan desain ya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Entahlah Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo frustasi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas simpati dan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan, "Mau ikut makan bersamaku dan Chanyeol? Daripada kau sedih terus?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, aku ingin mandi dan tidur. Aku lelah Baek. Sampaikan salamku untuk Chanyeol."

"Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku. Aku pergi dulu. Bye." Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk terdiam memandangi handphonenya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Sesampainya di apartement, Kyungsoo memilih membersihkan badan kemudian memasak sesuatu untuk memperbaiki moodnya. Setelah semuanya siap Kyungsoo menghabiskan makanannya sambil menonton acara kartun di televisi.

Kyungsoo terbangun di sofa dengan mendapati televisi masih menyala dan piring kotor masih tergeletak meja. Kyungsoo melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Ugh aku ketiduran." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membereskan kekacauan dan menuju kamar. Setelah menggosok gigi dan berganti baju Kyungsoo bersiap untuk tidur namun seketika dia teringat dengan Kai. Diambilnya handphone di nakas dengan semangat dan bibir Kyungsoo melengkung kebawah karena lagi-lagi tak ada pesan satu pun dari Kai. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghubungi Kai namun ternyata nomornya tidak aktif. Kyungsoo mulai merengek pada handphonenya merutuki nasib sial yang sedang melandanya.

"Hiks eomma aku tidak ingin menjadi jomblo lagi selama 3 minggu hiks eomma bagaimana ini huwaaaa bisakah aku menarik perkataanku semalam hiks Kaiyaaa jebaalll huwaaaa." Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu meratapi hidupnya.

Oh Kyungsoo bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau sanggup tidak bertemu dengan Kai selama 3 minggu? Dan saat ini ucapanmu terkabul. Selamat melewati hidup 3 minggu tanpa kabar dari Kai, Do Kyungsoo. Berdoa saja ketika esok bertemu, Kai kembali bersikap romantis padamu. Yah semoga saja mengingat betapa cueknya kekasihmu itu.

.

.

.

END

* * *

K/n:

Hallo~~~ I'm back setelah menghilang dengan terpaksa selama hampir 4 bulan. Ini file usang sebenernya. Jadi banyak banget kalimat-kalimat yang engga enak(?) hehe dan aku males ngedit :P

Buat yang nungguin INLH (kalo ada yang nunggu) **aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ketidak konsistenanku dan sikap yang tidak bertanggung jawabku menelantarkan INLH selama 4 bulan ini. Aku bener-bener minta maaf untuk readers semuanya *bow*.** Mungkin kalo aku jelasin bakal panjang lebar dan terdengar seperti sebuah alasan tapi aku sedang ngusahain untuk update ASAP. Sembari nunggu INLH, saya kasih selingan cerita dengan pair KAIxKyungsoo.

Terakhir jangan lupa kasih review, kasih komentar kalian tentang cerita ini hehe niatnya sih pengen bikin Fluff tapi kayaknya malah jadi awkward deh :( hwaa maaf kurang jago sih


End file.
